Make Me Laugh
by Thejollyhyuga
Summary: "So, we are here because I have a game for us all! It's called...Make Shino laugh!"


If i had to pick a favourite male charactor from Naruto, it'd be Shino, no questions asked. Just so people know this story is taking place in Naruto Shippuden, so they are all 17. Or 16, i forgot. Also, a few people are OOC for the fun of it.

Disclaimer: I wanna steal Hinata and Shino from Kishimoto Sensei but sadly, he won't let me.

"Hey Hinata, guess what Shino has!" Kiba shouted to his teammate walking beside him. She looked puzzled for a moment.

"Um...bugs?" She muttered politely, well aware that the said man was walking beside her. She looked at him for an answer. The silent man simply shrugged having no idea what Kiba was on to this time. Kiba covered his mouth to contain a laugh and spoke in a muffled voice.

"Ants in his Pants!" He roared with laughter and Akamaru barked along with him in sympathy. Hinata being the polite woman there quietly expressed a small bit of laughter to encourage him. Shino however stayed quite, not even a twitch of an eye showing up. Kiba looked over and scowled. "C'mon Shino! It wasn't that bad right?" He looked at Akamaru and Hinata for support. Hinata looked sideways and whistled a tune while Akamaru hid behind her so his face was no longer visible. Kiba looked annoyed. "Well, if my joke wasn't funny, then you try Hinata!" The shy woman's gaze snapped back and her eyes widened. "Oh..n-no! I can't make a joke! Oh! I hear Ni-san calling. Don't you Akamaru?" The dog nodded his head vigorously and both Hinata and Akamaru ran off. "Tsk. Cowards." Kiba growled and turned to talk to Shino only to see that the said shinobi was no longer present. He stood in the street for a moment and watched a pachinko ball roll by. Kiba started thinking and a determined look crossed his face. _Yosh! Let's do this._ He raised his fist in the air, similar to Lee and rushed off.

"Can you explain to me why all you idiots are here again?" Sasuke growled lowly. He had been napping quietly in his home when several idiots aka his friends had barged into his house and made themselves comfortable. In HIS house.

"Don't. Touch. That." He spoke in a cold voice, sending shivers down Lee's spine and making his Eyebrow hair stand on edge. Sasuke snatched the plate of tomatoes from him and set it down.

"You have a nice place!" Naruto exclaimed loudly. A loud voice interrupted the chatter in the room.

"Alright! Let me explain why we are all gathered here." Kiba shouted loudly.

"First of all, explain to me why you idiots decided to barge into my house." Sasuke scowled, extremely annoyed.

"Ah! That...well, it was the only space available. No one wanted to go to Naruto's apartment because it's dirty as hell so yeah."

"Hey! I clean my house!" Naruto shouted. He was interrupted by Kiba once again.

"So, we are here because I have a game for us all! It's called...Make Shino laugh!" He waited to hear applause but there was only awkward silence.

"You called me here for this." Ino screeched. Sakura nodded her head and cracked her knuckles.

"Hold up people! I have a prize for the winner!" He said quickly before any blood could be spilled.

"And what is that?" Sakura growled.

"Alright. All you can eat barbecue coupon. All you can eat Ramen coupon." Naruto and Choji both perked up at this.

"We are in!" They shouted in unison.

"This doesn't benefit us. Let's go Hinata-sama. This is stupid." Neji turned away and walked out with Hinata trailing behind.

"But Neji...i also have a free coupon for the hair salon! They will pamper you!" Neji's eye twitched. Sakura and Ino both lit up. "Oh! We are in too!" Tenten sighed.

"Well...even though this game is really stupid, I'll join. Just for fun of course." Neji muttered.

"None of this amuses me. I'm out." Sasuke said coldly.

"But if you win Sasuke... You will have personal guards protecting you from hoard of fan girls whenever you want!"  
Immediately Sasuke perked up.

"I'll join." He said.

"Alright! We have Sakura, Ino, Naruto, Choji, Neji, Sasuke and me!"  
He looked at the rest of the mob.

"So, are you guys joining?"  
Sai smiled and raised his hand. "I'll join." Shikamaru sighed but also joined. Tenten went along with the rest of the group and joined for fun. Lee raised a youthful fist and yelled a string of youthful words before joining.

"Ok! We have everybody! Hinata, you are joining right?"

"I-i don't think I'll j-join." She said politely.

"But it will be fun!" Kiba whined.

"I'd rather not..." She said.

"Alright then. The rest of us! Let's go!"

Make me Laugh

Shino walked silently through the streets of Konoha, deep in thought. He had a mission coming up and needed to decide with type of bugs to use for his attacks. Suddenly, from a bush nearby, Naruto jumped out and stood in front of Shino. He was wearing glasses and a ridiculous moustache. Shino just stared at him for a few moments before walking away. Naruto noticed this and quickly followed him.

"You don't find this outfit funny?" He asked.

"I don't find it funny because you look like an idiot." He continued walking but Naruto wouldn't give up. Making a few hand seals he yelled. "Henge!" Shino turned back to see a chubby version of the 3rd Hokage. It had fat lips and a creepy smile. He shivered silently.

"What. Is. Wrong. With. You?" He asked through clenched teeth. Hokage Naruto smiled even creepily. "I know this makes you laugh. Spit it out now, don't be shy."  
All of a sudden, Naruto was pushed aside by Akamaru, making him lose his Henge. Kiba landed where Naruto once stood and held up a card.

"Knock knock!" He yelled right in Shino's face, making him cringe badly.

"What do you want Kiba?" He asked in annoyance.

"No no! You say who's there!" Kiba yelled back. Ticked off, Shino backed away and quickly started walking. Naruto got up from the ground and started laughing like a maniac while smacking Kiba on the back. "Haha! That wasn't even close to funny! You just got ditched."

"Oh yeah! Yours was stupid! The Hokage thingie wasn't even funny!"

"At least Shino responded! He didn't even look at you!"

"You wanna go you loser?!"

"Yeah let's go Do Breath!" All this bickering was being observed by Shino, who stood there confused. Why are they so bent up on me responding to their stupid antics?  
At this moment, Choji, who had been hiding in a bush next to Shino leapt up.

"Shino! My buddy! Laugh for me will you?" He yelled.  
_The hell!? _  
Creeped out, Shino backed up and ran into the bickering Naruto and Kiba.

"Hey Shino! Which one of us is funnier?" They asked.

"None. What the hell is up with all of you?" He asked backing away from them.

"We just want to see you laugh! Come on! Laugh!" Shino quickly ran to the opposite direction but was met with a really disturbing sight. Lee and Neji stood before him, wearing...Tutus. Lee moved a graceful leg forward and jumped towards Shino. Neji awkwardly followed Lee's dynamic ballet skills, thinking, it's for the hair Neji! For the hair! They both circled Shino while Lee sang a graceful tune. "Laaaa! Neji! Use your youthful voice box and sing!"

"L-laaa!" Neji sang in a deep voice.  
Kiba and Naruto watched the two and roared with laughter. Naruto rolled on the floor while pointing at them.

"You look like idiots!"

Embarrassed, Neji followed Lee's lead and did a swan lake pose while Lee held him up. In high pitch, Lee finished off.

"Laaaaaaasaa!"

"Stop this! I'm gonna go crazy!" Shino yelled while covering his ears. He ran the other way quickly.  
He lost them all quickly and hid in the closest alleyway._ Oh my god! What the hell was that!?_ Shino sat down for a while, deeming it safe to do so. Sadly for him, it wasn't.

"Shino-kun!" A sugary sweet voice shrieked in his ear. He screamed and fell backwards. Ino stood there with...a clown!?

"I brought this clown for you! It's going to entertain you so you will laugh!"  
Just as she said, the clown put on a creepy wide toothed smile. He started jumping about and smacking his butt and belly while laughing like a maniac.

"Isn't this funny Shino?" Ink squealed.

He shook his head and made two hand seals. Immediately, bugs started creeping out of his body and onto the clown. He shrieked like a girl and started smacking himself to get rid of the bugs. Shino smirked.  
_Now that is more amusing. _

"You idiot! You are supposed to make him laugh!" Ino yelled angrily.

"What a fail Ino-pig!" Out of nowhere, Sakura landed in front of Shino. She cracked her knuckles twice and grinned.

"Since no methods are working against you, I'm going to force laughter out of that mouth." Shino's eyes widened and he got up quickly.

Back with Kiba and Naruto, they were still on the floor, laughing like idiots. A vein popped on Neji's forehead.

"Can you stop laughing now?" He scowled. They laughed harder at that remark. Neji huffed.

"Why am I even doing this?!"

"You said you really wanted to try the Spa's new shampoo!" Lee piped up.

"Lee, shut up!" The Hyuga hissed.

"Let's go and chase down Shino" Naruto got up and pumped his fist in the air.

"Not so fast! I'm gonna make him laugh! It was my idea anyway!"

"Not if i get there first!" Both males sprinted towards the direction Shino had left. Akamaru led the way for Kiba and Naruto simply followed him.  
They were met a scene of horror. A clown was running around with Ino behind him. Worst of all, Shino was on the ground with Sakura on top of him and holding his mouth open so that it looked like he was smiling, painfully. She looked up and grinned.

"See?! He is smiling! I win!"

"U-uh, Sakura? He is supposed to be laughing. And you are forcing him." She looked down.

"But he is at least smiling! There was no rule against forcing him to laugh!" For a good measure, she stretched his teeth even further.

"Sakura, you really should stop! His face is going to break!"  
At that moment, Shino disappeared in a cloud of smoke and bugs replaced him. They crawled over Sakura who quickly smacked them away.

"Damn! He ran away!" She quickly got up and headed towards a random direction.

Shino ran for his life. Rounding a corner, he found a figure standing and observing a flower.  
_Oh! A normal person! _Shino sighed with relief and walked towards the man. He turned around and smiled at Shino.

"Oh, Sai. What are you doing here?" Shino asked.

"Nothing much. Just observing this flower."

"I see." Shino nodded and sat down next to him, catching his breath.  
Discreetly, Sai moved closer to Shino. The said male closed his eyes for a few moments, enjoying the quiet peace. His glasses and coat had been forcibly removed in the process of running away from a demonic Sakura. When he opened his eyes, Sai was inched away from his face, with his face squished and tongue sticking out.

"Shino backed up and hit his head. He quickly moved away.

"What is wrong with you?!" He blabbered.

"Do don't fin dis dunny?" He asked.

"Hell no." Shino backed up and ran away.

"Today everyone is an idiot." He muttered. "Need to hide."  
He sent a few bugs to look for good hiding places while he walked around, cautious of any presence at all. He felt a presence behind him and turned around quickly. Sasuke stood there wearing...a dress!? Seemed like he had followed Neji's idea.

"As long as I get protection from those fan girls, I'll do anything." He explained. With a girly walk, he ran towards Shino.

"Shino-kun, laugh for me will you?" He asked sweetly. Shino's eyes widened. He rubbed them, once. Then again. When he opened them, Girly Sasuke was still there with his an arm on his hip, and another behind his head. A laugh escaped Shino's lips but he quickly held it.

"Ha! There you are Shin-" Sakura gaped at the scene before her. Her precious Sasuke, making a girly pose, in a dress. Her brain could process nothing more.

"Sasuke-kun!" She squealed and ran towards him.  
Sasuke's eyes widened and he backed away, turned around and ran away like a complete girl.

"Always knew he had this side to him." Shino muttered. He pulled out a kunai and walked away. A bug notified him of a good hiding spot. Nodding he crouched down and used that momentum to jump up and away.

"Where in the world is Shino?! Tenten yelled flustered. She had in so many places yet she couldn't find the bug user. Walking past a big hill, she heard soft snoring. Tilting her head, Tenten walked towards the hill and found Shikamaru sleeping soundly. She looked at him for a while before lying down next to him and closing her eyes.

Hinata sat quietly next to a small stream in the forest. She was eating a banana when Shino walked by. He stopped and stared at her for a few moments. She smiled back at him.

"What are you doing Shino-kun?" After a few moments, Shino decided Hinata wasn't out to get him like the rest of the idiots and sighed.

"I have been chased by so many people today. For some reason, they are all bent up on making me laugh."

"Ah! Well, Kiba had a little contest on who would make you laugh. That's why."  
Shino looked at her for a few moments.

"Why?"

"I guess he just wanted to make you laugh." She shrugged.

"Why didn't you join in?" Shino asked.

"Ah...i can't make a joke. And i am not funny."

"I see. Mind if i sit here for a while?" He asked. Hinata put down her banana peel and got up.

"Actually, i was about to g-" Hinata stepped back and slipped on the banana peel, slipped backwards and fell into the river. Shino stood there for a few moments. And he laughed.

Yay! This was a fanfic to entertain you guys while you wait for patience. Please review and tell me what you guys think!

~TheJollyHyuga


End file.
